Tiger Eyes
by Lunalive
Summary: Alessaundra's best friend is a tiger, she's an American witch with non-magical parents, she's the youngest auror apprentice in over a century, and she has more secrets that even her highly developed mind can keep up with. We enter her mind as she takes on new adventures and is thrust into Harry Potter's inner circle during his sixth year.
1. Chapter 1

I tell Kira telepathically that I am going to Diagon Alley for her favorite treats, a new brush and comb set for her, and just to get off of the island. She sends back that she's hunting for lunch and tells me to be careful. I reply that I always am, as I dissapparate and appear in front of Iggy's Beast and Cuddly Animal Shop. I push through the heavy wooden dutch door. Once inside, I peruse the many knick-knacks which claim to give my beast 'A more cuddly disposition.' After shifting through a bin of assorted owl tags and remembering what my barn owl, Gidellvie, did to the last one, I decide against it. I take my purchases to the counter and smile at the shop keeper's mute son, Iggy Jr. He smiles back and grasps my hand in greeting then tallies up my items. I pay then, wave goodbye to Iggy Jr. as I exit the store. After a split second of deciding, I realize that I am equal parts lazy and wanting to show off my all black ensamble of a cropped tee and pencil skirt with sneaker wedges, I dissapparate into my room at home and leave my bags there. I apparate back to Diagon Alley and take my time casually strolling through the small crowds of witches and wizards with a million and one things on their minds. Every now and then, I momentarily close my eyes behind my dark sunglasses and think about the way the last rays of summer must be bouncing through my plum tinted hair and off of my golden chocolate skin. I decide to go into the new Wesley's joke shop. I take a moment to admire the interactive façade of the shop and smile to myself as I enter with a newfound respect for wizarding inside, I look around and laugh at everything I lay my eyes on and try out.

"Excuse me miss? May I help you?"

I turn around towards the deep British baritone startled, my mouth agape. I am staring up at a tall handsome gentleman with a warm shock of red hair and deep, sea blue eyes. I almost forget the question; he mesmerizes me.

I quickly respond, "Oh, no. I'm fine, just looking."

He smiles and says "Ok, let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

I smile and say "I will."

We pause for a moment and then a disembodied voice which I suspect belongs to his twin calls him from the back. He glances towards his voice, then back and me and smiles. My heart stops. He extends his hand.

Staring deeply into my eyes, states "I'm George by the way."

I grasp it and say beaming, "Alessaundra."

He smiles even wider and says, "It is very nice to meet you."

I say bashfully, "You too"

He smiles and bows in an equally charming and awkward way as he blushes then says, "'Cuse' me." He goes to find his brother and I continue perusing the shelves. After touring all of the floors thoroughly, I check my watch and ask Kira if she needs anything else. I begin making my way to the door and I am intercepted by George Weasley who says, "'Ello Alessaundra, are you off?"

I smile at his shyness and say coyly, "Yes, I was."

He says laughing, "I was wondering, if you didn't 'av any plans, if you'd like to go out with me for a bite tonight?"

I smile at him. I reply, "I'm sure I don't have any plans"

He smiles back and says, "Great," he checks his watch and finishes, "Let me go tell Fred that I'll be back." I nod and say, "I'm just going to apparate home really quickly ok?" as I indicate the shopping parcels in my arms. He nods and smiles before disappearing into the store's never ending crowd. I apparate into my powder room just as Kira meets me. We talk frantically and she tells me to be calm as I freshen up. I hug her and dissapparate back. George is checking his watch as he looks nervously around. He looks up into my eyes and says "I thought you had skipped out on me." I smile and shake my head. He holds out his hand saying, "Well, I hope you like Italian" I smile and I take his hand and we apparate to the outside of a tiny open little restaurant in Assisi, Italy.


	2. Chapter 2

Once my eyes adjust to the bright sunlight, I saw in utter astonishment, "Whoa". He smiles at me and we walk to our table just as a witch with tan skin and brown hair fills our water glasses. As we approach, he quickens his pace so that he is able to pull out my chair. I smile politely as our waiter glides over and takes our drink orders. When the waiter leaves to put in our orders and attend to another table, George looks up into my eyes from his hands which were resting in his lap and says smiling bashfully, "I am so, extremely, very, really…really nervous." I laugh discretely and say simply to appease him that I share his thoughts. I've never really been one to be shaken so easily. He flashes me another sheepish grin and looks back down bashfully. I am tempted to do some mental perusing but decide to break the ice instead. I ask, "So, how did you end up running your own shop? It really is amazing by the way." He visibly relaxes and tells me all about his last year of school at Hogwarts, ending at the part with he and his identical twin, Fred setting off wizarding fireworks and flying off into the proverbial sunset. I listen intently with genuine interest. Still amazed, I exclaim, "I remember reading about that last year. It was actually the funniest thing I have ever read in the Prophet. I never liked Umbridge, like the rest of the wizarding world." Then add as a bit of an afterthought, I'm sure the muggle world wouldn't be too fond of her either. As we begin laughing, our food appears before us. We both begin to tuck into our pasta dishes. After a few moments, George asks a bit timidly, "So, if you don't mind me asking, what do you do Alessaundra?" I sigh inwardly because even though I didn't actually check his thoughts, I could feel the question radiating across the table from underneath his skin.

I reply carefully, "Well, I'm pretty sure you've worked out by now that I'm an American." He laughs and nods as he twirls his fork around his spaghetti.

Letting go of the strange sensation of fear in my chest, I reply "I don't go to school anymore; I passed everything before the middle of my second year." He literally lets his jaw became unhinged for a few seconds until I begin to giggle at the cartoon-like quality he was beginning to take on. He is astounded.

Still giggling I finish, "Yea, I'm a wizarding genius or some sort of a prodigy I guess. It's supposedly because I'm not magic born and a few other reasons. So, now, I've been training to be an Auror." He says, "That's brilliant." I smile and say "Thank you." As I try to smile through the uneasy feeling that comes with withholding parts of the truth. Luckily he has finished his plate and is reaching for more bread so that he can ask more questions. I prepare myself to answer as quickly and efficiently as possible.

He begins, "So why are you in England?"

Okay, this is an easy one. "Professor Dumbledore asked me if I would serve as Defense against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts this year."

He raises his eyebrows. "Wow, again. That's brilliant."

I say, "Yes, it is. I am pretty excited about it. I start two days before the first night of term."

He says with a thoughtful look on his handsome face, "That's in two days, do you have everything? Do you need any help unpacking or anything?"

I smile and shake my head. "I'm not moving everything in right away."

I can see him trying to process the strange nature our conversation has taken on as his blue eyes meet my brown. He asks, "Why not?"

I sigh, feeling compelled to trust this guy I literally met mere hours ago. I say while trying to keep my voice level, "Because, I don't think it would be wise to do so, I have a feeling..."

He looks bewildered. I sigh and look in those deep, deep blue eyes and say hurriedly,

"George, I am very advanced, and I have a very unique mix of powers. I-I'm different"

Instead of confused or frightened, he looks, intrigued. Suddenly, he grins mischievously, "Alessaundra, if you're trying to make me not like you, you're a little too late for that."

I can't help smiling back at his infection grin. He says, "So, tell me."

I realize that I actually like this guy. After all the 'dates' I've been on to learn behavioral patterns, while trying to remain hopeful that I will click with someone, I come to the realization that I feel an unbelievable attraction towards the man sitting three feet away from me. And he has openly and unashamedly admitted to liking me back as well. George Weasly. I sigh, preparing myself for the unavoidable outcome where he wants nothing to do with me. I begin, "I have a feeling…I guess I just have to tell you everything.. about me and my…feelings, one thing at a time."

Noticing that I was uncharacteristically avoiding his eyes, I look up into them and almost forget what we're talking about. I stop holding back and let myself stop ignoring his thoughts: 'I hope she remembers what we're talking about, because I sure as bloody hell don't… George, get it together man…but she's amazingly gorgeous! Amazingly gorgeous, amazingly? George, bro, that makes no sense…' I laugh. He says ending his inner monologue, "What?"

Smiling, I say, "First, I can hear people's consciences." He looks like he just got caught with his hand in a cookie jar. A blush creeps up his neck into the stubble on his chin.

I say, "Only by will though George." He smiles. I laugh and immediately add, "So, you think I'm gorgeous?" I laugh as he turns redder and nods. His Adam's apple bobs a little as he swallows and my eyes begin to wander to the side of his neck before I catch myself and realize that I have not finished eating which I certainly need to. I smirk saying, "I promise that's the first time today." He looks relieved. I laugh and say, "But, secondly, I can also read energies, I'm an empath, or an extremely talented clairvoyant, whatever you would call it. I can't turn it on and off but I can control the emotions that try to manifest in me from others."

Looking interested again, prior embarrassment forgotten, he says, "That's cool"

I laugh and say to myself, "So, far…" I continue, "I am also completely gifted at reading into the future, divination is second nature to me."

He nods intently. I think, and light up as I exclaim, "Oh, yes, my best friend and familiar is an albino Siberian tiger, and her name is Kira."

He says, "Seriously?" laughing. I laugh and nod.

I reply, "She lives with me; we live on our own island off the coast. We are like the same soul in two different bodies, two species actually. I believe fate brought us together. I helped her break out of the London Zoo as a cub."

We laugh. He says mischievously, "So, do you care to elaborate?"

I laugh some more and agree sweetly, "Sure, George." He smiles at the mention of his name.

I continue, "Well, I was living with my adopted family at the time. We went to the zoo—I love animals and it was my 5th birthday so the day was already off to an amazing start as far as I was concerned. I've always loved white tigers; to me, it has always seemed that they demand respect and acknowledgement of their beauty." I smile once I realize that I was beginning to ramble on. George laughs and shrugs. I wonder how it is that he can still be so taken with me when I feel so out of sorts with myself.

I begin where I left off, "So, we went over to the Tiger exhibit and I saw her and our eyes locked and we just had an immediate connection. I could immediately hear her talking in my mind...it was so weird at first. I realized I could talk to her. My family could tell something was happening because she and I were just sitting there looking at each other. And I was smiling and acting like I was in a conversation. By then my older sister, Dora, and I had learned how to do advanced spells like transfiguration even though we were not exactly sure what to call it. We would always nickname our pranks, 'Changes'." George laughs.

I smile mischievously, knowing he will enjoy this part, "And that's how we turned Kira into a stuffed animal and took her with us. Of course my parents were furious when they found out. But Kira and I both cried so much so they decided she could stay and they had to go find another cub to replace her before the zoo realized she was gone. Eventually, they forgave us and our punishments wore out."

George laughs, "Sounds like something I'd fancy."

I laugh back at him nodding. When our laughs cease, realization that I have been stalling hits me hard. I say sobering up, "George, there is something else...It's probably going to be a deal breaker but, now is the best time to tell you, before we go further. It's about my body...It's not what you'd call normal."

He says "I know that" smiling a charming smile.

I laugh at his attempt to break the tension; it rushes out of my lips before I can figure out how to say it with a bit more decorum, "I mean, I'm half vampire. George."

Silence.

He's staring at me. His expression is…unreadable.

He sips on his water.

Unable to take the pressure of wanting to read his mind, I say timidly, "George?"

He looks at me, his gaze never wavering, "Yes?"

I give him a shielded, quizzical look. After a moment he says, "What do you mean half?" I literally cock my head to the side in confusion. He smiles then grabs my hands. I'm so glad they aren't shaking. He looks in my eyes, "You don't need to worry, I'm already hooked. Read my energy." I smile back at him.

I sigh, ready to answer his question, "When I was little, in America, before I knew I was even a witch, a vampire snuck into my room and tried to feed on me. Professor Dumbledore stopped him before he could, but his fangs scratched me and the venom leaked in. Dumbledore was able to halt the magic that would turn me. Ever since then, every full moon I crave a rare steak, and sometimes eating garlic makes me sick...If I don't get one or a source of raw meat, I'll go looking for human blood. That's the scary part, but, I usually take a potion and I'm fine."

I add quickly, "And I hate the smell and taste of blood, it's disgusting, if you were wondering."

George says, "Bloody hell. No pun intended. How'd you not know you were a witch by then? After all the magic stuff and what not."

I laugh and say, "My parents are Muggles, most of my family is, I thought it was a bad dream until I woke up, felt my scar, and saw the letter Dumbledore wrote me."

He says awestruck, "Wow."

I say, "I didn't want to endanger my family; I even changed my last name to Lunalive once I was old enough. Do you recognize the irony?"

He nods.

He says, "So, I have to say, you are the most interesting woman I've ever known." I laugh.

He continues, "Tell me more, do you have any special vampire powers?"

I say, "I can see in the dark: my eyes glow. I am very strong. I can run fast and I can smell and hear better than most humans."

He says, "Cool"

After paying, we spend the rest of the evening looking at the shops in Assisi and walking around talking. It's nice. At the end of the day as we're watching the sun set, on a deserted hillside over-looking the city, and holding hands, George looks at me and says,

"So, Ally, I had an indescribably amazing day with you." He's gazing deep into my eyes.

I say feeling my face warm up, "Me too George" as I gaze back longingly.

He asks, never breaking eye-contact, "What are you doing tomorrow for breakfast?"

I say, "Nothing at all."

"If you'd like to go out?" his voice is pleading.

I smile, "Of course, I'd love to."

He says a little timidly, I can tell he's shy, "Another thing, what do you think about dating a normal human?" I laugh.

His eyes smoldering, he leans in pausing to say, "I hope that's a yes." He glances up into my eyes, and tenderly kisses my lips. We melt into each other, fireworks exploding from the center of my chest and radiating all the way to my toes and finger tips. After what seems like an eternity and a second, we gingerly pull away and look into each other's eyes. George's face is flushed and he is the first of us to smile. Grinning uncontrollably, I say, "Wow"

He says in a low voice like he's afraid of us being overheard, "That's what I was thinking when I saw you looking at the pigmy puffs." I smile shyly.

We disapparate back to Diagon Alley, our fingers entwined. After a good night kiss, I go home.


End file.
